


Fili: A Lion in the Bedroom

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Smut, from an ask, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Exactly what you think it is
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Fili: A Lion in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my response to an anonymous ask I received on Tumblr. The title is the ask. Wanted to share it on here as well because sometimes you just need to read about how Lion Fi would treat you.

SO. We are going to ignore the fact that I am (quite) a few drinks in on this Fili Friday and I am just going to share a few thoughts on this glorious proposition.

1\. Let us begin with the fur. Not only are you fully capable of pulling on that mane of his… actually let’s stop there. Just imagine for a moment, if you will, tugging on that hair of his. Blonde, wavy, long, beautiful and unbraided. The noises that would come out of his mouth would be unbearable- rumbling in his chest, rising low in his throat, and finally past his lips and into your ear… but we’ll get to the lion’s roar later. 

And now, we move on to the fur covering his chest. Those profound pecs, around those rosy nipples that one brush of the tongue can erect. Imagine tangling your fingertips in those soft curls, feeling them brush against your burning skin as he hovers close. Just a gentle yank, whether it be with the fingers or the teeth would drive him wild. 

And now lower and lower… you know it’s there, you know it’s thick and curly, leading down from his belly… they call it the happy trail for a reason… I’m going to force myself to leave it there. Use your imagination but also feel free to share your thoughts with me.

2\. Next, we will speak of the claws. And the teeth. This man. He nips everywhere. Soft little bites that leave marks for all to see for days to come. Of course, he will focus on your neck, biting and sucking, leaving his red mark to turn purple with time. But then he moves to your collarbone, the valley in the middle of your chest, your hip bones, your inner thighs… shall I go on? Indents of his teeth are left everywhere, soothed by his soft, hot lips. And just when you think he’s done… oh no. There’s more. Claw marks left by his blunt nails, raked down your sides, over your ass, up the back of your thighs. They’re there and are left as a reminder of night after night of passion and deep love. He wants everyone to know you are his and pride fills him every time a mark is revealed from its hiding place.

3\. Oh. Here we go. The strength of the lion. It follows him everywhere. He is a born protector and leader. He can go days without sleep if it means protecting those he loves and ruling his kingdom. You come first- your safety, your comfort, your pleasure. He will carry you on his shoulders, hold you against a wall, using all he can to pleasure you. His strength can either pin you down or hold you up. Imagine his fingers laced in yours, holding your hands above your head as he pounds into you, making you cry out in ecstasy, in want, in need of him. He may be shaking with desperation for release, but Mahal, you come first. And when he finally lets go, his muscles ripple over you, his entire body contracts, his raw power echoing as he claims you. You are his.

4\. And my personal favorite, the mighty roar. Now, (hold on I need a moment… *sigh* okay) Now, we all know that Fili Durin does not raise his voice very often. His word is law, he is followed and respected and loved very deeply by his people. But when you twist your hand and use your lips just right, your lion roars. The sound fills you with pride- only you can make him feel this way, only you can make him cry out in perfect pleasure. 

His first few low moans as he enters you make you shiver and shake with anticipation. He grunts with every thrust, every time he bottoms out deep inside you, he growls. He is the only one to make you feel like this and it drives him wild. In and out, harder and deeper until you finish around him, sending him into his own high and he bellows in your ear, hiding his flushed face in your neck and roaring as no lion has ever roared before and it’s all because of you. How you make him feel and how you make him beg for more. He is yours.

I’m gonna leave now and possibly drink more and definitely think of Fili all night. Thank you, anon, for sending these thoughts into my brain! Please PLEASE share more thoughts with me omg I love Fili so much GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT


End file.
